Take the Ox by the Horns
Take the Ox by the Horns is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Mass wrestles an angry bull. Roles Starring *Mass Featuring *Perry *Flaky *Cuddles *Howdy Appearances *Lumpy *Puffy Plot Howdy walks into the country fair to take a look around. Puffy is at a high striker struggling to even lift the hammer. Mass walks by to test his strength and Puffy flinches, expecting to be attacked. Instead, Mass takes the hammer. Mass slams the lever with so much force that the bell on the high striker falls off. Carny Lumpy gives Mass a prize while Puffy sobs about his weakness. Meanwhile, Cuddles and Flaky approach a bull pen, with Perry sleeping inside. Despite warnings from Flaky, Cuddles pokes Perry several times with a stick, disturbing him. He makes a fatal mistake by tying one of Flaky's quills to the stick and finally awakening Perry with the sharp poke. Seeing Flaky's red fur, Perry gets enraged and breaks the pen open. He starts his carnage spree by "poking" Cuddles with his horns. Mass hears Flaky's screams and sees her running past, then looks to see Perry coming in for the kill. Mass runs for his life and Puffy takes cover behind a booth. Howdy buys a bag of jerky but is interrupted by the screams for help. Howdy decides to eat his jerky as fast as possible before stopping the bull. Flaky runs into paint and colors herself blue, leaving Mass as Perry's target. Arriving at a dead end, Mass has nowhere to go, but realizes he can truly test his strength by fighting Perry. The blue bull runs to Mass, but is punched in the gut. Mass and Perry then engage in a horn fencing duel while Flaky and Lumpy watch with suspense. Lumpy accidentally spills his drink on Flaky and reveals her red fur. Perry runs toward her, but is caught by Howdy's lasso. With Perry distracted, Mass finally has a chance to finish the fight. He charges and rams into Perry's rear end, sending him flying. Holding on to his lasso, Howdy is dragged along and smacks into Flaky. Nearby, Puffy peeks out from behind the booth to make sure the coast is clear, when Perry lands on the booth and destroys it. Mass clenches his arm, exposing huge muscle. Just before Mass could celebrate his victory, Lumpy repairs the bull pen and locks him inside. Frustrated, Mass lets out steam from his nostrils. Moral "See red as strength, not anger.''" Deaths #Cuddles is stabbed to death by Perry's horns. #Howdy smashes into Flaky, splattering Flaky and piercing Howdy with her quills. #Perry is killed upon hitting the booth. #Puffy dies in the destruction of the booth. Trivia *This is Mass' first appearance in a regular episode. He first appeared in the HTF Break ''A Bovine Feeling. Both show him encountering Perry. *Though Lumpy has an appearance role, he seems more like a featuring character. *Howdy and Flaky are indirectly responsible for each other's deaths, and Perry is indirectly responsible for Puffy's death. Mass is directly responsible for all these deaths. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes